Henry The Octopus (Frosty The Snowman) Part V - Henry Begins To Melt/The Parade
Part 5 of Henry The Octopus (Frosty The Snowman). Story (All of a sudden, Henry starts sweating.) Henry: Uh-oh... Daizy: What's the matter, Henry? Henry: Phew! Is there a thermometer around here? Daizy: Over there on the wall. Why? (The thermometer, which is getting red, is shown.) Henry: Oh...I was afraid of that? The thermometer is getting red. I hate red thermometers. Daizy: Why, Henry? Henry: Because when the thermometer gets all reddish, the temperature goes up. And when he temperature goes up, I start to melt. And when I start to melt, I get all wishy-washy. Daizy: Then you've gotta go someplace you'll never melt. Henry: The only place I'd never melt is the North Pole. Daizy: Then we've got to get you there! Gil: Yeah! We'll take you downtown to the railroad station! Nonny: And put you on a train! Henry: Great! I always wanted to see the town! Let's make a party out of it! Let's have a parade! (The kids cheer and they start marching in a line.) Chorus: ��Henry The Octopus knew the sun was hot that day, so he said "Let's run and we'll have some fun now before I melt away"...�� (Henry and the kids, with Swift Heart following, march down the street past a band playing music. A man carrying presents walks by them with a shocked look on his face. This causes him to not look where he's going, which in turn causes him to walk into the same woman from Part IV, causing their presents to fall. Inside a barbershop, the barber sees the parade and is himself shocked, causing him to lose focus and accidentally cut half the mustache off of the face of the man he's attending to. Elsewhere, a woman is combing her hair when she sees Henry and the kids' procession, causing her to faint backwards in her seat.) Captain Feathersword (voice-over, singing):��Down to the village, with a broomstick in his hand, running here and there all around the square saying "Catch me if you can!"...�� (They then stop.) Henry: Come on, kids! Follow the leader! (Henry gets down on his hands and knees. The kids, all cheering, do a "Leap Frog" maneuver over him.) Chorus: ��He led them down the streets of town right to the traffic cop...�� Captain Feathersword (voice-over, singing):��And he only paused a moment when he heard him holler...�� Chorus: "Stop!" (The traffic cop, Mister Plod from the Noddy franchise, speaks angrily to Henry.) Mr. Plod: Stop, stop, stop! All right, didn't you see the traffic light? Henry: What's a traffic light? Mr. Plod: Up there on the lamppost! Henry: What's a lamppost? Mr. Plod: Oh, you want a ticket, wiseguy? Henry: I'd love one! To the North Pole, please! Mr. Plod: Huh? Daizy: You've got to excuse him, sir. You see, he just came to life, and he doesn't know much about such things. Mr. Plod: Oh, well, okay, if he just came to life. (blows his whistle) Move along! (Henry and the kids march on.) Mr. Plod: That silly octopus. Once they come to life, they don't know anything. (gasp) Come to life?! (He is so shocked that he swallows his whistle, causing him to emit whistling sounds from his mouth.) (Meanwhile, Henry and the kids keep marching and soon arrive at the train station.) End of Part V ''Click Here for Part VI: Henry The Octopus (Frosty The Snowman) Part VI - A Ticket To The North Pole'' Category:Frosty the Snowman Parts